beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Embassy
The Embassy is the third (chronologically the fourteenth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Jodie Holmes's first field assignment with the CIA and Ryan Clayton. Plot Jodie and Ryan enter the embassy guest room. She is nervous and does not like the whole situation, asking about guests and complaining about her outfit, a long red gown. When Ryan is gone to "shake some hands", Jodie slips into the ladies' restroom where she begins her assignment. She locks herself in one of the cubicles and uses Aiden's help to get the documents from the Sheik's safe in the main office. As Aiden finds the documents, he is asked not to move so Jodie could note down what he sees. She jots down the notes in a refill pad, tears off and throws them on the ground. She gets a severe nosebleed and claims that it "hurts like hell" when Aiden is far away. She is disturbed by a male guard knocking on the cubicle door. Luckily for Jodie, a female waitress (who works with her and Ryan) throws the man out of the restroom, and gets to Jodie. She collects the notes Jodie wrote down and says she is sorry but she cannot help her, and disappears. Jodie washes the blood off her face, and barely makes it back to Ryan. She rejects his help by telling him not to touch her, and they leave in a hurry. There are four ways to finish this chapter: *Take over the Sheik's body (this will earn Possessive Spy bronze trophy if you only use the Sheik). *Sole use of Aiden. Shut down the monitor and finish the mission using only Aiden (this grants Clean Job bronze trophy). *Take over a guard's body. *Take over a guard's body and make him commit suicide (this is one of the requirements for the Uncontrollable silver trophy) Paths *Path #1 **Finished the mission **Failed the mission *Path #2 **Control room guard alerted **Paused the video undetected *Path #3 **Finished the mission - With Aiden only **Finished the mission - With possession *Path #4 **Finished the mission - With Sheik only **Finished the mission - Without Sheik Trivia *The cubicle scene resembles Norman Jayden's ARI scenes from Heavy Rain, another game from Quantic Dream. Both Jodie, and Jayden get a severe nosebleed (Jodie - paranormal, Jayden — excessive use of the Artificial Reality Interface) which weakens them both considerably. *The dress Jodie wears in this chapter, is also optional to wear in The Dinner, by selecting "Elegant". *Jodie uses her CIA identity in this chapter, Elizabeth North. This identity is later given to Jodie by Nathan in the Black Sun chapter as a new fresh start when she opts to leave the CIA. *If Aiden takes over the Sheik's body, the player may eavesdrop on a conversation between Ryan and the ambassador. **'Ambassador:' "That girl - isn't she a little unusual for an agent?" **'Ryan:' "More than you think … I don't know how she's going to go about it, but … she'd better be discreet. If they catch her, they'll torture her for weeks - and I won't be able to help. She knows the risks… **'Ambassador:' "Are you always this cold and insensitive, Ryan?" **'Ryan:' "In my line of work, it's very important to have limited empathy…" Walkthrough The Embassy